five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
FNaF: The RPG
FNaF: The RPG is an RPG spinoff FNaF game made by Flashlight Problems Studios. Story Mike decides he has had enough of the animatronics' torment, and decides he will teach them a lesson. That is pretty much it. Characters Mike One out of the 2 playable characters. He is mostly balanced, but can get some OP skills. Carl Unlocked after defeating Chica, Carl is much faster and weaker than Mike. He has a massive 40% dodge chance, and always attacks first, but needs constant healing. Freddy Freddy is the second strongest enemy in the game, trumped only by his golden alternative. He is found in the bathrooms, specifically the lady's room. "I am Freddy Fazbear, the fazziest Fazzy of Faztime, can I Fazzy your faz?" -Freddy before his bossfight. Chica Chica, despite being the earliest boss, but still a force to be reckoned with. She is found in the dining area. "My name is Chica. Donut try to resist me. The result will be berry bad. Why are looking at me cod-ly? I am gonna cake you sorry for your sins!" -Chica before her bossfight. Bonnie Bonnie is the second boss. He moves faster than Chica. He is found in the supply closet, but once beaten can be fought again with a harder bossfight in backstage. "I will pop your head off! I will drop heavy metal guitars on your skull. I will hit you with a rock and roll you down a hill!" -Bonnie before his bossfight. Foxy Foxy is a quite advanced boss, with speed rivaling Carl's. Foxy is found in Pirate's Cove (duh). "Yar har Freddy-tee! Being stuffed in suit is all that you need! I'm a pirate, name is Foxy! You're gonna die!" -Foxy before his bossfight. Golden Freddy Golden Freddy is a secret boss at the end of the game, he is found on stage after the others are beaten. "It's me. Get in my suit. Now. Thank." -Golden Freddy Before his Bossfight. Puppet The Puppet is the merchant of the game, as time goes on, his merchandise increases in usefulness. He first appears once Mike reaches level 5, he is found in the supply closet from then on. "I am Puppet man. Buy my stuffs." -Puppet when you are about to purchase something. "I has new stuffs." -Self explanatory. Balloon Boy Once Foxy is beaten, BB appears in the office and sells special skills not obtainable by leveling up. He sell some ultimate skills once Freddy is defeated. "Buy skills, idiot. You know you cannot do anything unless you know skills." -BB when you meet him for the first time. "I have ultamite skills in shop now. If you don't buy them, you shall get rekt." -BB once Freddy has been defeated. Bosses (Note: All bosses have a basic attack not listed in abilities.) Chica Chica has low speed, but does higher damage than other miscellaneous enemies. She has a high amount of HP (for the level she is at.) Beating her unlocks Carl, and unlocks new merch at the puppet store. Skills *Aviation Attack: Chica takes one move to charge this attack, but it does quite a decent amount of damage. *Pizza Bomb: This attack does a guaranteed small 40 damage, but always hits. *Psyche Up: The next attack Chica makes does 1.2x damage, if this ability is used twice in a row, the attack does 1.6x damage. *Cupcake Toss: This attack does more damage the later Chica uses it in the battle. Stats *HP: 1000 *Attack: 25 *Speed: 15 *Defence: 15 Bonnie Bonnie is a mid-level boss. He is faster than Chica, yet not super speedy. Bonnie does a good amount of damage, and has a slightly higher critical hit chance. His HP is moderate. When defeated, Bonnie unlocks more merch in the puppet shop, and replaces some enemies with stronger versions. Skills *Guitar Smack: This attack has a 25% to stun the target. *Heavy Metal: Hits both Mike and Carl, but does a max of 80 damage. *Healthy Tunes: Heals Bonnie for 200 HP *Dodge Preparation: Dodges the next attack. *Dubstep Smash: Hits 3-5 times for 65% of damage. Stats *HP: 2250 (3500, 2nd round) *Attack: 50 (95, 2nd round) *Speed: 25 (80, 2nd round) *Defence: 45 (90, 2nd round) Foxy Foxy is a mid-level boss like Bonnie. He is the fastest of the whole gang. He has less HP, and does less damage. His dodge chance is a large 30%. Once beaten, The puppet store unlocks the final set of merch, and BB's Skill Store is opened. Along with this, stronger enemies appear. Skills *Dodge Stance: Foxy's chance of dodging is increased to 60% for 2 turns. *Hook Slash: Hits twice, but does 1/2 damage each hit. *Sucker Punch: This attack always goes last, but does 1.5x damage. *Sprint Slash: Hits both Mike and Carl for 3/4 damage. *Endo-Repair: Heals Foxy for 450 HP. Stats *HP: 2000 *Attack: 60 *Speed: 125 *Defence: 35 Freddy Freddy is the penultimate boss of FNaF: The RPG. He is bulky, and will be hard to take down. Despite his very low speed, he does much more damage than Bonnie and Foxy. Once beaten, the kitchen is unlocked, and BB starts to sell ultimate skills. Freddy's defeat causes the appearance of very strong random enemies. Skills *Mic-Smash: Freddy takes recoil, but this attack does 1.3x damage. *Hearty Chuckle: All buffs on Mike and Carl are eliminated. *Harsh Cackle: All debuffs on Freddy disappear. *Sucker Punch: (See Foxy) *Pizza Devour: Heals Freddy for 500-800 HP. Stats *HP: 4500 *Attack: 110 *Speed: 100 *Defence: 75 Golden Freddy Golden Freddy is the final boss of FNaF: The RPG. He has high stats all around. If Mike and Carl are not well prepared, Golden Freddy will be a nigh impossible foe to defeat. When he is defeated, all secret modes are unlocked. Skills *Pizza Devour: Heals Golden Freddy for 1000 HP *Piercing Screech: Does lower damage than normal, but has a 40% critical hit chance. *Suit Stuff: Has a low accuracy, but when successful, lowers the targets HP to 1. *Teleport: Raises Golden Freddy's speed to 150. *Stunning Strike: Hits for 1.2 damage and has a 33.33% chance to stun. *Endless Yell: Does 130% damage, but this attack is always done 3 turns straight. Stats *HP: 6000 *Attack: 175 *Speed: 90 *Defence: 120 =Enemies= Pre-Chica Paper Plate Lv 1 A paper plate of BB. The most common at the start, and likely the first enemy encountered. They appear in the office and hallways, along with the supply closet. They have 55 HP and 0 defense making them easily kill able. They also have 5 attack and 10 speed, limiting their offensive capabilities. Paper Plate Lv 2 A paper plate of Bonnie. One of the more common enemies farther down the road. They are encountered in the bathrooms and dining room. They have 120 HP and 10 Defence, allowing them to take at least a little beating. The Lv 2 Paper Plates also have 9 attack and 14 speed, giving them some brawn as well. Demon Hat A hat identical to Freddy's. It is less common than paper plates. The are encountered in the dining area, supply closet, and backstage. The hats have 60 HP and 5 defense, making them bulkier than the Paper Plates. However the hats only have 4 attack and a small 6 speed. Fake Pizza One of the "pizza" wall decorations. They are a common find in the bathrooms. Fake Pizzas have 150 HP and 25 defense, making them a bulky enemy early game. They also have 10 attack, but a pitiful 2 speed. Nightguard cap A rare encounter in the dining area. The Nightguard caps have 225 HP and 20 defense, due to their rarity. Nightguard caps have 11 attack and 15 speed. When Mike first encounters one of these he says "What the heck? You mean stuffed Nightguards don't possess Freddy suits?!" When Carl first encounters one, he says "Get on my head, worthless hat." Killing one always drops an Old Nightguard Cap. Pot An enemy only encountered once in the game. Upon entering the kitchen 5 pots attack Mike. They all have 50 HP and 0 defense. They also boast a terrible 4 attack and 5 speed. They are somewhat hard to kill though, do to their large number. Post Chica Paper Plate Lv 3 After Chica is defeated these replace Lv2 Paper Plates. It is a paper plate of Freddy. They have 160 HP and 13 Defense. The Lv 3 Paper Plates also have 8 attack along with 10 speed. They appear in the same areas as Lv 2 Paper Plates, along with the Kitchen. Pans Pans are enemies which look like well, pans. They attack in groups of 2-4. They only appear in the Kitchen. They have 70 HP and 10 defense, whole having a low 5 attack and 7 speed. Chica Head Encountered exclusively in the Backroom. Chica Heads only appear in groups of 1 or 2, and are mixed in with other enemies. They do not attack normally, and always have the last turn, however, if they do attack, they explode, damaging Mike or Carl for 33% of their max HP. They have 10 HP and no defense. Stars The star decorations from the ceiling. The appear in both Halls and on the show stage. They have 90 HP paired with 15 Defence. Their attack is a pitiful 3, however have a high speed of 40. They attack 4-7 times per turn, with each strike having a 80% chance of hitting. Category:Spinoffs Category:Games